


Buttercups and Daisies

by SaveyEvans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "colours", Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Asgore of course, And now there are alternate versions of himself and his friends, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asgore is hella chill, Asriel is awkward, But also, But they do happen, Chara is a flirt, Don't forget Asriel, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff and Humor, Jealous Sans (Undertale), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mid Burn, Or Tori, POV Female Character, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Pup does too, Reader Has Issues, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a chosen soul colour, Reader-Insert, Rus is precious and must be protected, Sans messed up his machine, Sexy times happen off screen, Smol everyone..except the Papyri, So does Red and Sans, So is Red, Tall Reader, The reader is so done, Tori is easily flustered, and Chara, howdoitag, smol chara, smol sans - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveyEvans/pseuds/SaveyEvans
Summary: "You're my lightYou're my worldYour smile as goldenAs the flowers down bellow"When your roommate, Sans the Skeleton, managed to blow up his machine, you didn't expect 7 new people to inhabit your apartment.You also didn't expect to have eight soulmates, but the world loves to throw you in for a loop every once in a while.What can a girl do?





	1. Visitors

You considered yourself an average person ever since you were pretty much able to think properly.

You had normal friends, a few relationships, a normal job as a waitress while you were trying to finish college.

The only extraordinary thing about you is that a) you love astronomy and anything space related  
b) you're a decent artist  
And c) you were rooming an overly large apartment with a monster 

Sans, your roommate, is a skeleton that is way too small for someone like you to take seriously sometimes, he reached just barely above your hip area and always had to tilt his head up to talk you.

He didn't seem to mind, because most people around him were at least a head taller then him by default, and when you saw his brother, papyrus, you weren't surprised he didn't seem miffed about you being three heads taller than him, because Papyrus was an inch taller then you.

You didn't usually have to look up at anyone since you've hit your teenage years, but it was a nice change for once.

How did you even end up rooming with a skeleton monster, you ask? Well...

You remember looking for roommate for the apartment for a while, since it has been getting pretty lonely being in such a large place alone for longer periods of time, and you didn't have enough money to buy better quality school supplies and food while you were paying for the apartment.

So you put up an article online "Roommate wanted! 750$ a month!", Knowing it was quite pricey, since the apartment is quite big, you didn't expect to have someone hop onto it right away.

Well, Sans did...

Apparently he was moving away because his brother found himself a mate, and he didn't want to intrude (of course after a few months of giving his brothers partner death glares before finally deeming them "safe") and since monsters only came up onto the surface a year ago, some of the landlords didn't want to accept a monster.

You didn't mind, Sans was a nice guy...well...

At least now he is, at the beginning he was quite cold and distant to you, you concluded it was because sans didn't really trust humans.

You remember it taking months before he would look at you the way he's looking at you now.

He looks at you as if you were a gem or something now.

But lately, sans has been working on a strange machine , and he refused to let you come near it, no matter how much you insisted that you wouldn't touch it.

Ah well, he might have a good reason to not let you go near i-

CRASH

You bolted out of your room and rushed into Sanses , which right now seemed much farther away then it usually did.

You threw open the door, and said "Sans! Are you-" 

You didn't get to finish your sentence.

There are pieces of metal, debris and..socks? Littered everywhere, and there were also 7 other people you didn't recognize standing around a nervous looking sans.

All of their heads snapped towards you, and inwardly, you sighed.

This was going to be a long week, wouldn't it?


	2. My name is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get everyones names, and get flirted with.
> 
> You decided to flirt back.

You really didn't know what to think of the bunch that just appeared in your house.

Right now, all of them were staring at you with mixed expressions, the one who looked like he smoked weed was looking at you with an easy grin, but you could see his eye sockets narrowed slightly in distrust, the ones that looked like they shop at hot topic were looking at you maliciously (well, the taller one was looking more afraid than malicious..), the ...goat? in purple didn't even look at you, the female one was giving you a surprised look and the one without horns was narrowing his eyes at you.

The one that surprised you the most was the other human though, you know sans never allowed humans into the apartment, so that must mean..

You gave sans a stern look "Sans" you grounded out "what happened?".

Said skeleton -you noticed the one with the collar look at you sharply- flinched at your tone , and his permanent grin seem to falter slightly .

Sans cleared his nonexistent throat "W-well..you see.. It's-" "-Don't tell me it's complicated, just tell me, it'll save us a lot of trouble." you cut him off with a sharp glare, you were already grumpy because you had to leave your bed, normally you would have been nicer.

Now was not the time, though, and your roommate finally seemed to realize that, and so with his shoulders slumped, he began "Well...I was working on the machine, like I always do on Thursdays ..and I sort of maybe accidentally tightened a screw too much.." he looked so ashamed, your glare began to soften.

"And then..all of them just dropped in.. I'm sorry, kid, I know you said if I made a mess that-" you cut sans off again "Hey, blues.." he startled at his nickname , (and then blushed a deep cerulean when he noticed the others giving him a look) "You know I was saying that jokingly, right? I won't kick you out for making a mess" you remembered jokingly saying that if the skeleton doesn't start cleaning up after himself, that you'll kick him out..that was at the time where he still didn't really like you, so that might be why he took you so seriously.

You raised an eyebrow "...did they seriously blast through just because you tightened a screw too tightly?" Sans chucked "yeah, trust me, it surprised me too, sweetheart" out of the corner of your eye, you noticed the skeleton that looked suspiciously like a Gerard way version of Sans look up sharply with a shocked look.

"So.. who're they?" You gave all of the newcomers a curious look, and blinked when the other human glared at you.

Sans paused for a moment, before looking like he wanted to head dive into the wall "I..forgot to mention they're from an alternative timeline" .

You froze.

You didn't move an inch ,but your mind was going million miles at a second.

The multiverse theory is real, it's fucking real. Does that mean alternate universes really do exist beyond black holes? How did a machine manage to pull these people through one without them getting shredded? (Fact: when someone goes through a black hole, they multiple into two, one of them dies a horrible spaghetti death (get split and then burn up) and one goes into the black hole..they either go through and come out somewhere or they get real thirsty and die) what-

You were snapped out of your thoughts by Blues, who was shaking your shoulders "Hey, Kid, don't go crazy on me-" he stopped for a moment and blushed "I-I don't think I'd relish having to pay rent alone" Sans winked, looked at the conveniently placed relish bottle on his bedside table.

You glared at him for the pun, but the skeleton just chuckled cheekily, effectively making you snort.

You signed tiredly, and turned towards the group which has been silent the entire time, all of them were staring at you, which made you slightly uncomfortable, but you put on your best smile anyways.

"Hello!" Some of them startled at your loud greeting "My name is (Y/n) (L/n), I'm the one who owns the apartment, Sans here-" You put your hand on Sanses shoulder "-Is my sansational roommate, we've been surviving together for half a year now." The skeleton in question chuckled good-naturedly.

"Yeah, it's been a real pain in the pelvis trying to "survive" here, hehe.." Sans gave you a playful glare, which you responded to by sticking your tongue out at him, before looking back at the group of silent monsters + 1 human.

A moment of silence passed , before one of them finally sighs and stepped forward to introduce themselves.

It was one of the goat monsters, the one with blonde hair and large horns, he honestly seemed like the calmest person in the room at the moment..,He had reddish brown eyes that were slightly squinted, as if he was really sleepy, and had..pocky hanging out of his mouth? 

He doesn't really smile, but didn't seem hostile either as he holds his hand out for a handshake.

You were...slightly suspicious, since you saw how all of them dressed very similarly to Sans, you had a feeling you'd get pranked.

But still, you reached out and shook the goats hand.

And your hand got soaked in water.

What.

"Ohoho, I Didn't think you'd look that shocked, If I were you , I would have expected it from a guy like me" The goat-guy grinned at you, before turning his hand (paw?) over, revealing a yellow flower , the kind that spills water if you press it or sniff it.

You stared for a moment , before giggling, making the Grape goat (as  
you have dubbed him inside your head) chuckle.

"I'm Asgore, Asgore Dreemurr" he let go of your hand and put his back into his pocket "Nice to meet'cha, (Y/n)" .

You grinned at him while wiping your hand on your jacket "It's nice to meet you too, Asgore" you didn't stop to think about how he might be the alternative version of the king of the entire fucking monster race. 

Seeing that Asgore decided you were safe to approach (were all people who wear jackets or hoodies this cautious?) , the others took a step towards you, except for the red and black ones, who were still glaring you down. 

The tall skeleton that looks like Papyrus (actually, he might be a Papyrus) gave you a lazy grin that reminded you of Sans "The name's Papyrus.. I'm pretty sure you already have a Papaya somewhere around here though" he winked at you.

Dear god it's a tall Sans.

It's a tall Sans help.

You facepalmed, groaning into your palm, and here you thought this skeleton might smoke weed.

"I might just call you Blunt" you mumbled, and the skeleton clad in orange gave you a curious look "oh? Why's that?" .

You pointed at his Cigarette, and a look of realization appeared on his face, and then...

He snorted.

Well you didn't mean to make the newly dubbed Blunt laugh, but here you are.

You noticed the human girl in a green hoodie stifling a laugh, and the edgy sans lookalike looked like he was trying hard not to be amused.

You turned towards the female goat next, and she gave you a smile, not a full one, but a smile none then less.

"I'm Toriel" she said , and gave you a little wave, you concluded she might not feel comfortable touching you, so you didn't say anything.

...you decided to try something though

"Mice to meet you, Toriel, I'm (Y/n) but you already mow that" you made a gesture as if you were mowing the lawn (all the while feeling incredibly stupid, but hey, you had nothing to lose), and for a Moment, Toriel didn't say anything, making you sweatdrop, but then she began laughing , very hard.

"Hehehehe- mice, nice one, best one I heard this squeak" you didn't bother saying that it was only like, 3 pm on Monday, but hey, if she liked it you weren't going to complain.

You heard Sans and Papyrus laughing in the background, and someone else was quietly trying to stifle their laughs.

It were the edgy ones, but you didn't need to know that

You looked away from Toriel, who was still giggling, and looked at the last goat, this one didn't have any horns, and looked slightly younger than the other two, which looked like they were 25..this looked to be around the same age as you.

"I'm Asriel Dreemurr" he must've noticed you staring at him, because he was looking at you now, but at the same time he looked a little tense , as if you would yell at him or something.

..These guys really are paranoid as hell.

You didn't notice Toriel and Asgore look at Asriel in shock.

You gave Asriel a warm smile, trying to ease him "It's nice to meet you, Asriel, As you already know, I'm (Y/n)" Asriel gave you a shy smile , and you mentally patted yourself on the back.

You flinched when you felt a hand on your shoulder , and turned your head around to see the other human smiling at you mischievously.

She took her hand off of your shoulder and held out her other hand for you to shake , which you took after putting in a smile.

"Hey there, I'm Chara" she gave your hand a light squeeze "Nice to meet you, pretty girl" Chara winked.

It took you a minute to realize what she said.

Oh.

A small blush appeared on your cheeks, but you smirked back at the girl "You're not bad looking yourself, Carina" 

[Carina means "cute" in Italian, since it starts with Car- , I thought it'd be a nice pun for Chara]

Chara looked momentarily shocked that you actually flirted back, but soon smirked again, her rosy cheeks becoming slightly pinker.

Success.

You stepped away from her when she let go of your hand, turning around to see Sans glaring at Chara , you didn't question it, Sans doesn't like humans after all.

You turned to the edgy ones, and looked at the other Sans, after all, this couldn't be no coincidence.

He glared at you , thinking you'd leave him alone, but eventually grumbled out "Call me Red".

He didn't want to talk to you, so you left him alone...for now.

You looked over at the tallest of the group, even if he was hunched over you could see he was slightly taller than Blunt.

He didn't look up at you.

You took a step towards him "Hey.. You're a Papyrus, right?" you saw him perk up slightly and decided to continue talking "What should I call you? I want you to be comfortable with what I call you" you gave him a gentle smile.

"...M'lord calls me mutt.." the skeleton mumbled, and you narrowed your eyes at that.

"...How about I call you Pup? It sounds much better" you were using your nicest voice, the type you use when talking to children or people you're dating.

You saw him blush a deep orange, and he gave a mellow nod, which made you grin happily at the newly dubbed "Pup".

You spun back around and clapped, making everyone look at you.

"alright ...now that we're all introduced, I have a question for you Sans"

"Do you all know what will happen to their universes while they're not there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara used *Flirt
> 
> reader:
> 
> reader: *FLIRT *FLIRT *FLIRT
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/daeba37b515e9343e5785471dfa57e50/tumblr_pp8ehgpuGo1waid85_1280.png
> 
> Here's some art I made for the chapter!
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and commets!  
> Don't be afraid to comment or make fanart (under the #Buttercups and Daisies hashtag


	3. SOUL

Everyone froze.

The tension immediately rose back up, being so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Blunts face slowly shifted to a look of concern, Toriel looked horrified, Chara lost her mischievous smile, Asriel suddenly looked like he was about to cry, Asgores eyes widened, Reds eye-lights went out, and Pup seems to have started shaking violently.

You slowly turned to Sans, who had also , somehow, gone paler than his original shade of white, and was sweating.

His eye-lights were gone, just like Reds.

Something bad might happen.

"...Sans, look at me" he didn't budge "Sans!".

The skeletons eye sockets shot up to meet your (E/c) eyes, which were looking at him with concern.

"Their universe won't..implode on itself or something, right?" You whispered so that the others wouldn't hear you (and so that you wouldn't freak them out more), but the goat squad seemed to have heard you, because they were all freaking out even more now.

"W-what do you mean implode on itself?!" Asriel screeched , there were tears in his green eyes and you instantly felt extremely bad.

Before you could even say anything though, Sans started talking.

"It won't" He was still sweating, but his eye-lights were back on, although dim.

Everyone looked at him, which just made him sweat more, but he continued anyways.

"Your AU won't just cease to exist..after all, matter cannot be destroyed so easily" Sans tried to sound reassuring, but it only seemed to work on Chara, Tori, Asgore and Red "But... there's a possibility that since your gone, the timeline may..find a replacement for you".

Reds face morphed into a sneer "The fuck you mean, a replacement?! If you're saying that it'll just spawn another version of us to-" Red stopped himself after he said, because the look Sans gave him said it all.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Y-you...." Red stuttered.

"BASTARD!" Suddenly, a giant dragon like skull (you faintly remember Sans showing you a similar one, called a Gaster Blaster, but that one was cuter, and had blue eye-lights) , with a red beam inside its mouth, it was pointing at Sans, about to fire,.but...

Oh hell no

Just because it was technically Sanses fault (it was an accident! , he didn't know it would happen!) , You weren't about to let Red destroy one of your friends.

You quickly pulled Sans behind you, despite his protests , you couldn't let him fight.

He has One HP! He wouldn't survive! You had to protect him!

You were pulled into an encounter, and your SOUL popped out of your body.

Everything stopped.

Chara , who was reaching out to stop Red , stiffened and stared at the floating heart in front of you.

Toriel and Asgore, who were suddenly holding flames in their paws, looked at you in shock.

Pup, who somehow, had summoned dozens of orange , sharp bones, that all clattered to the ground at when he looked at your SOUL.

Asriels Beamer (?), Which you had no idea where it came from, disappeared into thin air , and he looked at you with a new look in his eyes.

Blunt , whose eye was flashing a bright orange, paused, and his teeth parted as he looked at you in awe.

Reds Gaster blaster (?) dissolved into nothing, and he looked at you blankly , while sweating profusely.

What the heck.

What was so shocking about your SOUL?

Have they never seen one?

But that's bullshit, Chara is a human from the underground, they obviously must have seen their own SOUL at some point.

You didn't notice Sans cursing himself behind you, he didn't want to let them see.

He shouldn't have let you protect him.

You're supposed to be his, not some of his copies, hell , it shouldn't be possible.

You looked down at your SOUL, it wasn't that special (at least to you) , it was slightly bigger than your open palm, and faded from a Calming Purple, to a Sunny Yellow, and at the end into a Happy Green, in the middle were eight specs of colour, but you never questioned them (Blood red, Bright Orange, Cerulean, Light Orange, Dark Red, Dark Purple, Lilac, and green)

The thing that made you think it's nothing special, though, were the cracks at the edges.

One could barely call then cracks, they were more like faded scars, except for the one from a few months ago.

You shook your head before you could think about it more deeply.

It's in the past.

You're not there anymore.

Everyone was still staring either at you, or your soul.

Suddenly, you were pulled out of the encounter, and everything went back to its original colour.

Before anything else could happen, you felt Sans grab your shoulders and spin you around.

He was looking at you in panic, CHECKing you for any injuries.

*(Y/n)  
*ATK 20 , DEF 40  
HP 15/15  
*LV 1  
*Confused, Hopes you will explain what happened.

He sighed in relief when he saw no damage has been done to you, before glaring at Red dimmed eye-lights.

Red just looked away.

"U-uh, well" you started, and sweat dropped when everyone's attention turned to you immediately "We have plenty of room here, and um, since the machine is..[Damaged beyond repair]...broken at the moment,you all might want to stay here for now."

Blunt gave you a look "Where is "here" anyways.., this doesn't look like our-... Lazulis and Other Me's house..are we even in Snowdin?" A short left your mouth at the fact that he called Sans "Lazuli".

You smirked "Bold of you to assume that your houses would be exactly the same" you saw Blunt chuckle out of the corner of your eye "But no, we're not in Snowdin, we're actually on the surface".

Silence ensured again.

Everyone had a look of shock on their face, except for Sans, who looked positively delighted for some weird reason.

"We're..o-on the surface?" Toriel stuttered out, her eyes wide, and it seems that her fur puffed up? Well that's just adorable-

You paused when you saw Asriel and Chara rush over to the window, looking at the streets down bellow with a look of awe. 

Asgore looked just a little thrown off, before he grinned, he looked really happy about something.

Red looked like he was barely restraining a look of glee, and Pup looked positively delighted, but he blushed and turned away when he saw you looking at him.

Blunt slowly turned to look at you, and a wide grin spread across his skull.

"Well, Hun..maybe this might not be the worst thing ever..Not the best, but not the worst.."

You gave him a small smile, before turning around to face everyone in the room.

"Alright everyone!" All of them slowly looked at you "I know you're all probably pretty excited" Red scoffed at that, which made you scowl at him "BUT, we need to arrange where you'll be sleeping for now"

Chara was the first one to actually go to your side, and at that time you were struck with the fact that the majority of people in the room were shorter than you.

I mean, Charas head is bellow your shoulder.

Bellow.

You chuckled silently, making the girl in the green hoodie give you a curious look, but you just waved her off and walked out of Sanses room, making sure that the others were following.

The hallway was long, and filled with at least 7 doors.

One of them was the bathroom, the other was the toilet, the door you just walked out of being Sanses room and the door at the end of the hallway is yours.

There are three spare bedrooms in total.

You slowly turned around, with a serious look on your face.

"Okay, either one of you are going sleep on the couch, or they could share a room with Sans,...or me" as soon as you said that, you noticed Red perk up slightly, and a grin seemed to have crawled into his face.

You, however, had none of it "I'll only allow girls into my room." Reds shoulders sagged at that.

Sans snickered "Heh, seems like she shot you down" and proceeded to finger gun at Red.

You groaned "Sans, that one was so bad" Blues Clues just chuckled "What can I say, I like tickling your funny bone" that one did make you laugh, even if he did overuse it.

Blunt laughed as well "That was a real rib tickler" he winked at you.

This skeleton freaking winked at you.

How do skeletons wink.

Before your brain could implode from trying to come up with a theory for skeletons blinking even if they don't have eyelids, you started pointing off rooms.

"The room beside me is one of the guest rooms , the room across from that is the other one, and the room besides Sanses is the last one, whoever wants to stay there, you can, but you have to room in pairs, I'd suggest you settle in now so that we can establish more rules again later" before you could scatter, you added "Whoever wants to room with me, ask me first, if anyone wants to room with Sans, ask him for permission" you glared slightly at them, you were always protective of your loved ones.

Everyone scattered, Toriel and Asgore shuffled into the room next to yours, Blunt raised a brow ridge at Red and the edgy skeleton grumbles, before entering the room next to Sanses, Asriel looked like he was about to ask Chara if she wanted to room with him, but she gave him an apologetic look and walked over to you, leaving Asriel to room with Pup.

Ah, well, you think those two will get along fairly well.

You gave Chara a grin, which she returned, but then you turned to Sans , who gave you a slightly stained grin.

"I'll uh..clean up my mess" he said, amd before you could notice the cerulean blush on his cheekbones, he popped out of existence.

You heard a pop back in his room, and said, loudly so he could hear you "I call your bluff! We all know that the garbage will stay on the ground for almost a month!" .

All you got in response was a soft laugh.

You sighed, and turned towards your new Roommate.

"Well, now that we'll be sleeping in the same room, let's get you settled in, okay?" You gave Chara another smile, to which she said

"Sure thing, pretty girl, thanks for letting me sleep with you~"

Damn it, that shouldn't have sounded as dirty as it did.


	4. Mustard on WAFFLES?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to make waffles for breakfast.
> 
> You should have known people with Sanses personality would have weird condiment addictions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, sorry y'all

Sleeping in a room with Chara didn't turn out to be so bad, even if you did have to share a bed.

You don't really mind, you aren't the kind of person who shies away from others touch, even if you don't really talk to people.

What you didn't know was that Chara was a sleep cuddler. 

You fell asleep facing away from each other, but somehow, Chara turned around in her sleep, wrapped her arms around your waist, and nuzzled her head into your shoulder.

...It was kind of awkward, Chara is a head and a half shorter than you, but somehow she fit the role of the big spoon better than you.

For some reason, that made you feel...weird? 

Last night, you let Chara wear one of your bigger shirts, and since it was big even on you, it was practically giant on her, it went past her knees.

You thought it was adorable, Chara didn't seem to mind, she even seemed smug for some reason.

But right now, you were stuck in Charas surprisingly tight grip, and now, you had to get out.

First, you kicked the blanket off of you, then, you slowly wiggled out of Charas firm grip , it took you like, ten minutes, since you didn't want to wake her up.

You quickly stood up, put the blanket back over Chara, grabbed some clothes and left for the bathroom, closing the door behind you softly.

After going through your morning routine, you decided to make some breakfast for everyone ...then again, you don't know what everyone likes..but you'd make something that nobody can say no to.

WAFFLES.

You were just preparing to put the uncooked waffles into the waffle maker, when you got startled by a voice that came from the doorway.

"hey, what'cha making, human?" You almost dropped the bowl you were holding, whipping around to face an tired looking Toriel (you could see that she looked amused that you jumped, that little jerk) , she was already dressed, but had barely visible bangs under her eyes, they weren't really visible because of all her fur.

You gave her a miffled look "I could have dropped the bowl and screwed up our breakfast, you know" Toriel giggled "You didn't have to batter to make us breakfast" your frown disappeared, and you giggled "Maybe not, but I wanted to" you turned around and out the waffle mix into the waffle maker, before turning it on.

"I'm making waffles" you answered Toriels question "Anything specific you want on them?" Tori looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying "...do you have snails?" .

That made you pause.

You slowly looked over your shoulder and have Toriel a deadpan.

She looked serious.

She was fucking serious holy shit.

You turned off the waffle machine, took out the waffles, and then turned to Toriel.

"Sorry Tori, but we don't have..snails.." she looked disappointed, but then perked up  
"Do you have cinnamon or butterscotch, then?" At this , your face lit up, and you smiled at her.

"Yeah, we do have that actually" you walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a package of cinnamon, and then a jar of butterscotch.

Toriel lit up like a Christmas tree, snatched the bscotch and cinnamon out of your hand and suddenly disappeared when you blinked, making you flinch.

So, apparently Toriel could teleport like Sans...which probably means that the rest can too, of course.

You were probably going to get an cardiac arrest sooner than you thought if they all start popping around like that.

You hesitated, before pulling out a bottle of ketchup and bringing it to the dining room, you knew Sans too well, he puts ketchup on everything he eats.

When you walked into the dining room, everyone was already sitting around the table.

Somehow, all the plates and waffles were already on the table, you suspected sans used blue magic so that you didn't have to carry 9 plates, plus the condiments.

You put the ketchup down beside Sans, which made him wink at you, before he squirted a ton of ketchup onto his pancakes.

You scrunched up your nose, You noticed the others giving Sans a disgusted look.

You thought that maybe, just maybe they didn't have a weird condiment addiction, but that thought flew out the window as soon as Red asked you for mustard.

You gave Red a weirded out look ".. Mustard, on waffles? And I thought Ketchup was weird enough.." you mumbled, but before you walked back to the kitchen, you looked at the test of the room.

"...Do you all want any other condiments?" Your apprehensive tone didn't bother your new roommates, and then you were given a list of condiments.

Chocolate, normal enough.  
Ice cream, pretty normal too.  
Honey, ... acceptable?  
BBQ for Pup sauce baffled you the most out of everything.  
You already gave Toriel cinnamon and butterscotch.  
...and the mustard for Red..

As you watched everyone put an absurd amount of ridiculous food condiments on their waffles, you slowly ate your own, which you buried in whipped cream and strawberries.

After everyone was finished, you stood up and clapped your hands, making everyone look at you.

"Well, now that you're all done ruining your waffles" you getsured to the messy plates, which were covered in smudges of chocolate, butterscotch, Mustard, and various other condiments "I said that'd we go out today, wouldn't we? I'm pretty sure you're all excited to see the surface"

The first one to jump up was Asriel surprisingly, and he surprised you even more when he disappeared from his spot and reappeared right in front of you.

You yelped, but before you could say anything, Asriel was already dragging you towards the door.

"H-Hey- Hold up- Asriel- what's the hurry?-" you dug the heels of your shoes into the carpet, effectively stopping both you and Asriel.

"I really want to see all the things Ch-..My sibling told me about!" He gave you an excited grin, and you swear you could feel your heart melt "My sibling was a human, and they always talked about all the exciting things from the surface we'll get to experience together one day!" His face darkened a little "Well..I guess not together.."

Now, your heart broke a little at that, and you have Asriel your best comforting smile "I'm sure they'd be happy you'd get to see all of it, with or without them" .

Asriel blushed underneath his fur, luckily it wasn't too visible, otherwise he'd probably majorly embarrass himself in front of you.

As he was about to say something, he felt a paw on his shoulder, and you were grinning at someone behind him.

"Y'all going to block the door all day, guys?" Asgore said, he looked vaguely amused for some reason, before stepping away from Asriel as you giggled.

"Sorry, sorry!" you waved your hand dismissively, before quickly putting on your sneakers and heading out the door "To the mall then, onward!" You marched forwards, and they all followed you, Sans made sure to lock the door first though.

After a while of walking towards the bus station, you felt someone grip your hand lightly.

You looked down and saw Sans holding your hand, he wasn't looking at you, and he had his hood up.

You grinned.

Maybe today would be more fun than you thought!

But, you couldn't help but notice the others giving Sans a dark look, but you also didn't notice Sanses smug grin, and cerulean blush.

You wonder what's that all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: *proceeds to rub against the reader*
> 
> Reader: the fuck are you doing?
> 
> Sans: I'm scent marking you
> 
> Reader: what are you, a cat?
> 
> Sans: meow
> 
> Reader:
> 
> Sans:
> 
> [A poll! Click it!Click it!](https://www.strawpoll.me/17773306)


	5. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red likes stars just as much as your Sans does.

As soon as you stepped onto the bus, you could see that some of the people there were giving the monsters frightened or dirty looks , it made you want to tear your hair out in frustration, even if you knew most of the humans didn't have anything against monsters anymore.

Well, you didn't want to start a fight, and as long as these dumbasses don't do anything, you're not going to do anything either, so, with a frown on your face, you sat down on the nearest free seat.

Before Sans (who was practically glued to your side before this) could sit next to you, someone beat him to it ..and it was...Red?

The edgy skeleton didn't even spare you a glance , and just looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

You shrugged, and chalked it up to the fact that the edgy skeleton doesn't like you ...yet. 

You already had a plan on how to make him like you more, which almost made you giggle , but you managed to hide it behind your hand.

Unbeknownst to you, Red was blushing at the sound of your muffled giggle, he clenched the fabric of his shorts tightly, and prayed to Asgore that what he had planned to say to you would work out.

As soon as the others made into the bus, Sans immediately looked around for you, but when he saw that Red was already sitting next to you, he scowled.

Damn it, he clearly "planet" this.

Sans didn't even chucke at his own lame pun, and just sat down on a seat closest to you, grumbling.

Toriel and Asgore sat together, unsurprisingly, in front of you and Red, Chara sat with Asriel behind Sans, Stretch say with Sans and Pup sat on the seat next to Red.

The bus finally started moving again, and you took out your phone and scrolled through your social media feed.

You could feel Red peeking over your shoulder, and resisted the urge to giggle as the fluff of his jacket tickled your arm.

As you scrolled past an image of the night sky (which one of your friends took with a high tech camera) , you felt a bony hand grab your wrist.

Your head snapped up , and you looked at Red, who was staring at your phone intensively "....Red?" You said uncertainty "Are you oka-" before you could finish that sentence, the edgy skeleton swiped your phone away from your hand (ignoring the loud "HEY" of protest from you) and scrolled back up to the picture of the night sky.

You stopped for a moment, a contemplating look on your face, Sans loves the night sky...So it makes sense Red does too.

Your face lit up as an idea came up into your mind, you could take the group camping on that hill that has a great view of the city AND the sky!

You pulled yourself out of your thoughts and looked back over at Red , who was still staring at the phone intensively.

You tapped the skeleton on the shoulder, and he jumped, when he realized he must've been holding your phone for too long, he turned a deep shade of crimson and practically threw it back at you, luckily, you have pretty good reflexes, so you caught it.

Before you could say anything, you noticed you the bus stopping on the bus stop near the mall, so you quickly got up and ushered everyone out of the bus.

All of them, except for your Blues, were looking around in astonishment at the number of people, and at the size of the mall.

"Come on guys!" Before any of them knew what was happening, you were power walking towards the shopping mall "Let me show you how humanity pulls off the shopping!".

Sans chuckled , and walked behind you , after giving the others a brief glare "Hey, slow down, I gotta ketchup to you" He called after you.

The only response he got was a groan and a small laugh.

The others walked behind you all, none of them were really hurrying, but they kept an eye on your figure so that you wouldn't leave their sight.

Soon, you were all in front of the fountain that was in the middle of the shopping center, and you pointed towards a big clock on the wall "Alright, it's 11 am, and we have until like, 3 pm to stay here, because I gotta be at work at 4:30 pm, so we'll meet up here at 2:45 pm, okay?" You saw Asgore give you a thumbs up "Okay, great, so, we'll need to pair up, so that if you get lost, at least you'll be together".

You started rummaging through your purse "I brought some of my savings so that you can all buy some clothes-" you saw Sans give you a shocked look "But, kid- those savings were for-" "I know, Sans" you interrupted him "But they need clothes, and why shouldn't they get something nice? They probably haven't tried most of the stuff from the surface. Plus, I can always save up more, I don't mind waiting" The blue clad skeleton was giving you a look, before his eye-lights softened "...If you say so, sweetheart".

Your heart warmed at his words.

You eventually managed to pull out a wad of cash and split it evenly "Alright.. that's..a 1500 dollars.. that's...215 for everyone if I..." You proceeded to add five more dollars into the wad "...okay, that should be enough for you all to get some clothes to change into" you split it evenly, and gave everyone their sum, you noticed Asriel giving you a shocked look , And Pup looked like he might cry for some reason.

You gave him a concerned look, which made him lower his head and tug down his down his hood.

You shook your head dismissively, you'd have to talk to him later , poor guy looks like he'll cry half of the time.

Soon, everyone separated, Asriel and Chara headed towards the clothing store mainly for teens, Blunt , followed by Pup, walked into a...second hand shop??? Toriel and Asgore walked into H&M, and that left you with ...

Sans and Red.

You looked down at the small skeletons, and saw them glaring at each other.

You rolled your eyes, and tapped both of their skills with your knuckles, making them spin around and face you with an appalled look.

You snorted at their expressions, before smiling "Do you want to go shopping with me or nah?" Sanses expression melted from a frown to a relaxed grin "Sure, (Y/n), it's probably for the better, last time I went shopping I tried to buy camouflage pants but couldn't find any, so your help is appreciated".

For a moment, there was silence, before Red started snickering, even if he looked like he'd rather not while doing it, which prompted you to do the same.

"Okay, okay, that was actually a good one" You laughed, placing a hand on your chest "But don't joke around too much, or my head will explode from all the metaphorical smoke coming from my ears".

Sans finger gunned at you "no promises, kiddo" you just rolled your eyes.

You, Red and Sans walked into the shop, the cashier giving you a welcoming smile, which made you smile back at her.

"Alright, Red, you like black and Red, right?" You asked, to which Red nodded after a while "Yeah, an' gold" he mumbled.

"I think there's some band shirts and leather jackets near the back-" as soon as you finished your sentence, Red was gone, he most likely teleported to that area once he spotted it.

You deadpanned, turning back to Blues, only to see him gone.

"...great , he's probably trying to find that "special brand" ketchup they didn't have last time.." you mumbled to yourself, after that you headed towards the woman section.

Before you could however, an article of clothing caught your eye, it was a black hoodie, with a red caption on it saying "Bad to the Bone".

...

.......

Oh you needed to buy it for Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red: I've only know (Y/n) for a day but if something were to happen to her I'd kill everyone here and then myself.
> 
> Reader: don't you hate me though?
> 
> Red: *TSUNDERE NOISES*

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic on this website
> 
> Come follow me tumblr if you want to ask me about anything or if you want to post fanart!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://saveevanas.tumblr.com)


End file.
